Reise in die Pokemonwelt
by Nikoru-chanZ
Summary: Aalso, hier gehts um ein Mädchen, dass in die Pokemonwelt gebeamt wird. Dort erlebt sie verschiedene Sachen, die auch mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun haben *creepy*.
1. Kapitel 1

1. Kapitel: Die Reise in eine andere Welt  
  
"Kenny, würdest du bitte Benny von der Schule abholen?" ertönte die Stimme von Miss Parker durch das Haus. "Ist gut" schrie Kenny und eilte nach unten zur Garderobe, um sich anzuziehen. Dann ging sie nach draußen und ging zur Angel Grundschule, in der ihr Bruder Benny war. Sie wartete dort eine Weile und sah auf ihre Uhr. Eigentlich müsste er jeden Moment herauskommen. Sie wartete noch fünf Minuten, bis ihr Bruder Benny tatsächlich herauskam. Er hatte zwei Rücksäcke mit sich. Einen kleinen, den er in der Hand hielt und einen großen, den er auf dem Rücken hatte. "Benny, was willst du mit meinem Rucksack? Sag nur, du hast da schon wieder dieses ganze Pokémonzeug drin?" fragte Kenny ungläubig. "Doch" meinte Benny nur und streckte ihr den Rucksack entgegen. "Na toll" murmelte Kenny sarkastisch und schulterte den Rucksack. Nach einem 10-minütigem Marsch kamen sie an der Hauptstraße an, die immer sehr belebt war. Benny ging hinüber, als frei war. Kenny hatte nicht aufgepasst, so wartete sie noch kurz. "Benny, warte mal auf mich. Hey, Benny" schrie Kenny ihrem Bruder zu, der schnurstracks weiter ging, ohne auf seine Schwester zu hören. "Verdammt noch mal, Benny. Bleib stehen. Grrrg, dann eben nicht" murmelte sie und ging endlich über die Straße, da jetzt frei war. Als sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, sah sie nach links und rechts, doch ihr Bruder war nirgends zu sehen. Sie glaubte kaum, dass er schon alleine gegangen war, da sie ja noch seine ganzen Pokémonsachen hatte. Sie bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein und rief. "Benny, bist du hier?" Doch es kam keine Antwort. Als sie wieder gehen wollte, sah sie am Ende der Gasse ein Schimmern. Sie wunderte sich über den Schimmer und lief auf ihn zu. Doch als sie da war, war der Schimmer wieder weg. Kenny zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder um. Sie ging einige Schritte und stolperte über etwas Rundes. Kenny sah nach unten und entdeckte einen Ball, der ziemlich seltsam aussah. Sie hob den Ball auf und betrachtete ihn genauer. Er schien aus einem metallischen Material zu sein. Oben war der Ball goldenfarbig und unten silbern. In der Mitte befand sich ein grauer Knopf mit einem roten Punkt in der Mitte. Da Kenny nichts besseres mit dem Ball anzufangen wusste, drückte sie auf den Knopf. Der Ball begann nun zu schweben. Er flog genau vor ihr und öffnete sich. Kenny wurde das zu unheimlich. Sie ging langsam nach hinten, doch dort spürte sie nur eine Mauer. "Wo ist die verflixte Straße hin?" fragte sie sich und drückte sich weiter nach hinten, in der Hoffnung, die Mauer würde einfach verschwinden. Doch das tat sie nicht. Dann öffnete sich der Ball und Kenny verschwand urplötzlich darin und fiel somit in einen kurzen Schlaf. Als sie wieder aufwachte, merkte sie, dass sie auf einer grünen Wiese lag. Große Bäume umgaben sie. Die Bäume waren so hoch, dass Kenny nur schwer die Kronen erkennen konnte. Kenny konnte den Himmel nicht sehen, da die Bäume so dicht beieinander standen, dass sie ihn verdeckten. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Geräusch, welches einem Eulenschrei ähnelte. "Hey Noctuh, leucht mal da hinten hin! Ich will wissen, was da ist" hörte sie eine Jungenstimme rufen. "Noctuh? Hab ich doch schon einmal gehört..." dachte Kenny und überlegte, wo sie diesen Namen schon gehört hatte. Doch plötzlich fiel ein rotes Licht auf sie. Schlagartig hielt sie sich die Hand vor die Augen und stand langsam auf. Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, der ca. 17 war, kam auf sie zu. "Hi, ich bin Ryan. Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu hier?" fragte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Kenny. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, ob ich hier neu bin, weil ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich bin. Woher kommt das rote Licht eigentlich?" fragte Kenny dann. "Von meinem Noctuh. Da hinten! Siehst du?" Er zeigte auf den Ursprung des Lichtes. Kenny sah hin. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand eine braune Eule, die etwa 1 ½ Meter groß war! "Was ist DAS?" wollte Kenny erstaunt wissen. "Das? Das ist n Noctuh" erklärte er. Kenny sagte nichts weiter dazu. "Willst du mit nach Azalea City?" fragte Ryan Kenny dann. Sie überlegte. City hörte sich verdächtig nach einer Stadt an. Dann wäre sie wenigstens nicht mehr in diesem dunklen Wald. "Okay" meinte sie und fügte fragend hinzu: "Wie lange muss man da hin laufen?" Ryan lachte. "Für was hab ich ein Noctuh? Nur als Lampe?" wollte er wissen. "Hätte mir auch n Pikachu fangen können" meinte er. "Pikachu? Nein, bitte nicht" dachte sich Kenny und folgte Ryan langsam zu seiner Eule. "Sag nur, dass ich da rauf soll?" fragte sie und zeigte auf Noctuh. "Doch, was sonst? Willst du nebenher fliegen?" fragte er und stellte sich vor Noctuh. "Komm, steig auf seinen Rücken" forderte er dann auf. Kenny zögerte und stieg dann langsam auf die Rieseneule. Ryan sprang danach hinter Kenny und sagte: "Los, komm Noctuh! Es geht nach Azalea City." Kenny hätte es zwar nicht zugegeben, aber es machte ihr wirklich Spaß, auf der Eule herumzureiten, oder besser gesagt, einen Meter über dem Boden herumzufliegen. Nach einem 5-minütigem Flug, kamen sie an einem kleinen Haus vorbei. "Wir sind schon am Pass" erklärte Ryan. "Pass?" fragte Kenny und drehte sich zu Ryan um. "Ja, da vorn. Hast du noch nie so nen Pass gesehen?" wollte er dann wissen. "Nö, nicht wirklich" meinte Kenny und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ryan machte große Augen. "Jetzt echt? Woher kommst du? Vom Mondberg?" fragte er, als die beiden in den Pass flogen. "Hi P-Keeper" begrüßte Ryan einen Mann, der im Pass hinter einer Theke stand. "Hey Ry, was geht?" fragte dieser. "Und wer ist denn deine süße Begleiterin?" wollte er dann augenzwinkernd wissen. "Das ist Kenny. Ich hab sie im Wald aufgegabelt" meinte Ryan und stieg von Noctuh ab. "Weißt du eigentlich, wo Kite gerade ist?" wollte er dann von dem Mann wissen. "Ich glaub in Dukatia, weiß es aber nicht. Er wird wohl in seiner WG sein, vermute ich" erklärte der Mann. "Auch gut, also dann, bis später. Man sieht sich" meinte Ryan und stieg wieder hinter Kenny auf sein Noctuh. "Gehen wir weiter" schlug er vor und gab Noctuh den Befehl, sofort nach Dukatia City zu fliegen. Noctuh stieß einen Schrei aus und ging dann nach draußen. Dort spannte er seine Flügel aus und flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit los. Sie flogen über dem Wald von vorhin. "Was ist das eigentlich für ein Wald?" wollte Kenny dann wissen. "Das ist der Steineichenwald. Wie bist du da eigentlich hin gekommen?" wollte er wissen. "Ich weiß es leider nicht. Ich hab diesen komischen, gold-silbernen Ball aufgehoben und dann bin ich hier gelandet und..." "Warte mal, ein Ball? Ich glaube, du solltest mal Kite kennenlernen" unterbrach er sie. Kenny wurde hellhörig. "Kite? Mein Bruder hieß zum zweiten Namen Kite" erzählte sie. "Hieß? Wieso hieß?" fragte Ryan verwirrt. "Na ja, weil er eben damals verschwunden ist. Vor acht Jahren oder so" meinte sie und sah auf das Gefieder von Noctuh, welches zur Landung ansetzte. "Gleich sind wir da" meinte Ryan und sah nach unten. Noctuh landete und Ryan und Kenny stiegen ab. "Gut gemacht, danke, Noctuh" meinte Ryan und ließ das Noctuh in einem weiß-roten Ball verschwinden. Kenny blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Sag nur, das war ein Pokéball." "Klar war das einer, was sonst? Ein Basketball?" wollte er wissen. "Nein, dann weiß ich, wo ich bin... da wo ich niemals sein wollte. Das halt ich ja im Kopf nicht aus. Ich will hier weg. Verdammt" meinte sie und schlug sich die Hände hinterm Kopf zusammen. "Du solltest echt mal zu Kite" bemerkte Ryan nur. Die beiden gingen durch die Stadt. Ryan steuerte auf ein großes Gebäude zu und betrat es. Er ging zum Aufzug. "Komm, wir gehen nach oben in die Cafeteria" schlug er vor. "Dort wird Kite wohl auch sein" fügte er hinzu und ging in den Aufzug hinein. Dort drückte er die oberste Taste. Kenny sah sich in dem Fahrstuhl um. Er sah unterschied sich nicht von denen aus ihrer Welt. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Sie war in der Welt, die sie immer verspottet und ausgelacht hatte. Es machte "Pling!" und der Fahrstuhl hielt an. Die beiden Teenies stiegen aus und Ryan ging zu einer Treppe neben dem Lift. Kenny folgte ihm eilig, weil sie sich hier null auskannte. Im obersten Stockwerk angekommen, kramte Ryan in seinem Rucksack und zog einen orangenen Schein heraus. Er zeigte auf einen Automaten in einer Ecke. "Da hinten ist ein Getränkeautomat. Kannst du bitte zwei Cola holen? Dann kannst du natürlich noch was für dich holen" meinte er. "Ich sitz da hinten bei dem schwarzhaarigen Typen, okay?" fragte er und streckte Kenny den Schein hin. Kenny nickte, nahm den Schein und ging zu dem Automaten. Sie stand nun vor dem Automaten und steckte den Schein erst in den Schlitz, über dem ein Zeichen war, welches auch auf dem Schein war. "Das müssen wohl Pokédollar sein" dachte sich Kenny, als sie auf die Anzeige des Automaten sah. Sie gab zweimal die 5 für Cola und einmal die 1 für ein Mineralwasser ein. Dabei hoffte sie, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Es schien auch so. es klapperte im Schacht und drei Flaschen lagen dort. Kenny zog sie heraus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ryan. Als sie bei ihm am Tisch war, setzte sie sich neben ihn. Gegenüber von ihr saß ein Junge, der wohl genauso alt wie Ryan war. Doch der Junge kam Kenny sehr bekannt vor. Sie musterte ihn und dachte nach. "Ryan hat mir erzählt, dass dein Bruder zum zweiten Namen Kite heißt" begann der Junge. Kenny nickte. "Hast du vielleicht ein Bild von dem dabei?" fragte er weiter. Kenny nickte erneut: "Ja, schon. Warum?" Sie zog es aus ihrem Geldbeutel und reichte es an den Jungen. Der begann zu lächeln. "Und, warum hast du das jetzt gebraucht? Hallo?" "Typisch meine Kenny, wenn sie an etwas hängt schleppt sie es über ein paar Jahre lang mit sich herum" meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte das Bild auf den Tisch, stand auf und stellte sich hin. "Ich komm gleich wieder. Ich hol was zu Essen" erklärte er und ging in die Richtung der Theke. "Was ist das für'n Typ?" fragte Kenny. "Das ist Kite. Ich weiß auch nicht, was der hat" meinte Ryan schulterzuckend. "Ich komm gleich wieder. Ich muss den mal was fragen" erklärte Kenny kurz und ging zu Kite. "Ähm, Kite..." begann Kenny, nachdem sie ihn von hinten angestubst hatte. Der drehte sich um. "Kann es sein, dass du erst seit acht Jahren hier bist? Dass du eigentlich Adam heißt und aus einer Nicht-Pokémonwelt kommst und dass du vielleicht eventuell mein..." Sie kam nicht weiter, weil sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfen musste. "...Bruder? Dass ich dein Bruder bin?" fragte Kite ruhig. Kenny nickte und wusch sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen. Dann sah sie auf Kite, welcher langsam nickte. Kenny fiel ihm total glücklich um den Hals und weinte hemmungslos. "Ganz ruhig, Kleine, wer wird denn gleich heulen. Ist es echt so schlimm, dass du mich wieder am Hals hast?" fragte er grinsend. Kenny schüttelte den Kopf und wusch sich ihre Tränen erneut weg. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2: Kite's Geschichte und Arktos  
  
Die beiden gingen happy an den Tisch zurück zu Ryan und setzten sich. "Ey, was war das für ne Umarmerei?" wollte Ryan sofort wissen. "Ry, das ist meine Schwester Kenny. Kenny, mein Kumpel Ryan" stellte Kite vor. "Das weiß ich jetzt schon. Aber was... ach so, Schwester? Was? Ich kapiere jetzt nichts mehr" meinte er verwirrt. "Aber eins interessiert mich schon, wieso bist du 8 Jahre lang nicht bei uns gewesen?" fragte Kenny. "Ich kann es euch erzählen, wenn ihr wollt" meinte Kite und sah auf den Tisch. Ryan und Kenny nickten. Kite sah die beiden an. "Hey" schrie er dann auf. Er ging nah an die beiden hin und meinte dann: "Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, wie gut ihr zusammen passt." Kite grinste. Kenny ebenfalls. "Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass ihr beide das gleiche fiese Grinsen habt" bemerkte Ryan dann beleidigt. "Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Jedenfalls erzähle ich euch jetzt mal, wie es damals war" meinte er und machte eine Pause. "Vor acht Jahren" begann er. "Da konnte ich Pokémon nicht ausstehen. Wie es aus dem Fernseher immer raus dröhnte: "Pi-ka-chu". Das nervte mich tierisch. Deswegen habe ich Noah immer angeschnauzt, er solle diesen Schrott nicht anschauen und so. Du, Kenny, hast Pokémon damals auch noch nicht leiden können. Jedenfalls sollte ich damals Noah von der Mittagsschule abholen. Ich wartete auf ihn, doch er kam einfach nicht. So ging ich dann später alleine heim. Ich lief noch in der Stadt herum, da sah ich eine Seitengasse. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie zog mich einfach magisch an. Also ging ich in die Gasse und sah dort einen gold-silbernen Ball, der wie einer dieser Pokébälle aussah. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es der G.S.-Ball ist. Als ich diesen Ball in der Hand hielt, hat er mich regelrecht verschlungen... so landete ich hier und habe dich, Noah und unsere Eltern nicht mehr gesehen" erzählte er und trank dann einen Schluck. "Bei mir ist das so ähnlich gewesen. Ich hab gerade Benny abgeholt. Bei der Hauptstraße hab ich ihn verloren. Ich bin dann auch in eine Gasse gegangen, hab diesen Ball aufgehoben und bin dann in dem Wald gelandet, in welchem Ryan mich aufgegabelt hat" meinte Kenny. "Wer ist Benny? Dein Freund?" wollte Kite neugierig wissen. Ryan sperrte seine Augen auf. "Du hast nen Freund?" fragte er dann erstaunt. "Wenn es so wäre? Aber, nein, ich kann dich beruhigen, Ryan. Hab keinen." Sie grinste. Dann sagte sie: "Benny ist der neue Parker-Zuwachs. Er ist ein Jahr nach deinem Verschwinden geboren worden. Heißt mit vollem Namen Benjamin Dustin. Du weißt ja, dass Mum und Dad ne Vorliebe für Doppelnamen haben, nicht wahr, Adam Kite?" fragte sie grinsend. "Kite, wenn ich bitten darf" forderte er. Dann zog er einen kleinen, roten Pokéball aus seiner Tasche. "Hier" meinte er und hielt seiner Schwester den Ball unter die Nase. "Das ist ein Pokéball mit einem Marill" erklärte er. "Ein was?" "Marill. Wenn du hier wieder weg willst, musst du Pokémon mögen" erklärte er. "Auch gut. Mal sehen, was sich damit anstellen lässt." Ryan, der gerade nichts sagte, meldete sich wieder zu Wort: "Ich will dir auch ein Pokémon schenken! Hier, ein tolles Lanturn!" rief er und warf ihr einen Pokéball zu. "Cool, ich werde ja reich an euch" grinste sie und sah nun ratlos auf ihre zwei Pokébälle in der Hand. "So, und was soll ich jetzt damit?" fragte sie ihren Bruder. "Tja, andere Pokémon fangen oder so was in der Art wäre meiner Meinung nach nicht schlecht" meinte Kite. "Ich soll solche Dinger fangen? Das kann ich doch nicht." Kite zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hab ich auch immer gedacht, bis ich mal n paar Pokémon gefangen habe und sie meine Freunde wurden. Als ich mein erstes Pokémon gefangen habe, war ich dann sehr stolz auf mich. Dann hab ich ja noch ein Mauzi von Ry gekriegt. Später ging es immer so weiter mit dem Fangen. Es hat mir wirklich viel Spaß gemacht diese neuen Geschöpfe zu fangen" meinte er und sah auf. "Voll der Poet, oder?" fragte Kenny und lachte. "Tja, man verändert sich hier eben auch" erklärte er kurz und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Cola. "Ich geh mal hier ein bisschen spazieren, okay? Ich will mich mal umsehen" erklärte sie und stand auf. "Warte mal, nimm dir hier noch Pokébälle. Du findest uns dann im Haus unter dem Pokécenter. Komm einfach rein. Es wohnen dort nur Ryan, seine Schwester Aka und ich" meinte Kite und gab ihr fünf Pokébälle. Kenny nickte langsam und ging dann nach unten. Als sie draußen war, beschloss sie nach Norden zu gehen. Als sie bei einem Pass ankam, ging sie durch und war auf der 35. Route. Das stand auf einem Schild neben dem Pass. Kenny ging weiter und merkte, dass die Stimmung hier sehr angespannt war. "Hey du da! Mädchen" schrie ihr ein Junge zu. "Willst du kämpfen?" fragte er. Kenny schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Junge warf schon einen dieser Pokébälle. Heraus sprang ein großer Hund, der sehr edel aussah. "Los Arkani" schrie er. Kenny griff nach einem der Pokébälle und warf ihn. Heraus kam eine blaue Wassermaus. "Süß" dachte sich Kenny. "Hm, sieht sehr nach Wasser aus. Wie machte der Typ aus dem Fernseher immer? Irgendwas mit Aquaknarre. Genau, das war's" dachte sich Kenny und schrie: "Aquaknarre". Das Marill schoss einen Wasserstrahl auf den Hund, welcher sofort zu jaulen bekam und zusammenkrachte. "Auch gut" meinte der Typ und holte sein Arkani zurück. "Da haste dein Geld" meinte er und gab ihr einen roten Schein und einige Münzen. "562 Pokédollar" meinte er kurz und ging. "Was solls. Passt auch so" dachte sich Kenny und ging zum nächsten Pass, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass dies hier kein richtiger Pass war. Es war eher so etwas wie ein Empfangshäuschen, denn ein Mann stand neben der Tür und sprach Kenny an. "Heute ist Samstag, dass heißt, heute findet wieder das Käferturnier statt. Möchtest du teilnehmen?" fragte er Kenny. Die schüttelte den Kopf und ging zur Tür hinaus. Sie durchquerte einen Park, von dem sie mitbekam, dass es der Nationalpark war. Hier gab es angeblich viele Käferpokémon. Kenny wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, gegenüber einem dieser ekelhaft aussehenden Pokémon zu stehen. Deshalb beeilte sie sich, und achtete darauf, nicht in eine der Wiesen zu gehen, denn sie hatte gehört, dass auf dem Weg selbst, keine Pokémon auftauchen würden. Sie redete mit einigen Leuten, die alle Pokémon mochten. Sie druckten irgendwelche Sticker aus und klebten sie an Rucksäcke und andere Utensilien - jedenfalls erzählten das diese Leute. Als sie den Nationalpark durchkreuzt hatte, ging sie durch eine zweite Empfangshalle. Der Mann dort sagte dasselbe, wie der aus der ersten Empfangshalle. Wieder schüttelte Kenny ihren Kopf und ging weiter. So kam sie auf einer neuen Route an, welche ihrer Infos nach die 36. Route war. Sie ging bei einer Abzweigung nach rechts und dann in den Pass, der im Süden lag. "Entschuldigung, wo komme ich an, wenn ich jetzt hier raus gehe?" fragte sie einen der "P-Keeper", wie Ryan sie nannte, der hinter einer Theke stand. "Yo, da kommst du bei den Alph-Ruinen raus" erklärte er und wippte seinen Kopf im Takt, da er anscheinend Radio hörte. "Dann geh ich eben zu den Alph-Ruinen" dachte sich Kenny und ging aus dem Pass raus. Sie fand sich in einem Gebiet wieder, in welchem sie eine Höhle sehen konnte. Sie ging geradeaus, da sie dort ein Haus entdeckte. Als sie eintrat, sah sie dort nur drei Männer in weißem Mantel. Schätzungsweise waren es Forscher. Kenny wollte sie nicht bei der Arbeit stören, also ging sie wieder raus. Sie zog nach Süden und setzte sich vor einen kleinen See. Da sie Hunger bekam, machte sie den Rucksack auf und hoffte, dort etwas zu finden. Tatsächlich fand sie einen Donut mit Schokolade. Sie rieb sich die Hände und zog den Donut heraus. "Lecker" seufzte sie und biss herzhaft hinein. Sie ließ es sich schmecken und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Sie machte die Augen zu und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Autsch" schrie sie auf einmal und setzte sich schlagartig aufrecht. Sie zog einen der Pokébälle heraus und warf ihn sauer nach oben. Der Donut fiel nach unten und Kenny fing ihn auf. "So, niemand stört mich beim Essen, was war das eigentlich gerade?" dachte sie und sah wieder in die Luft. Sie beobachtete gerade noch, wie ein großer Vogel in dem hochgeworfenen Ball verschwand. Der Ball fiel gerade nach unten und schlug am Boden auf. Der silberne Knopf leuchtete einige Male rot auf, dann wurde es still, nachdem ein lautes, deutliches Pling zu hören war. "Auch gut" brummte Kenny, nahm den Ball und warf ihn in ihren Rucksack. Sie beschloss, wieder zurück nach Dukatia City zu gehen. Sie wollte nämlich von Kite wissen, was sie da gefangen hatte. "Vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine Mücke" gab sie zu bedenken. Das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Sie wollte jetzt einfach wieder zurück, da sie auch müde war und es bei Kite bestimmt ein warmes Plätzchen für sie zu Schlafen gab. Nach einer Weile Gehen war sie wieder in Dukatia City. "Hm, wo war das Haus noch einmal? Unter dem Pokémoncenter. Da ging sie jetzt auch hin. Zwar fand sie den Weg zuerst nicht, aber dann, als sie den Eingang zum Haus gesehen hatte, betrat sie es und fand vor sich einen kurzen Gang. An der rechten Seite waren zwei Türen. Die eine war eher klein und hatte hellbraunes Holz., die andere hingegen groß und das Holz war dunkelbraun. Sie entschied sich, an die hintere Tür zu gehen, da dort gegenüber einige Jacken hingen. Sie zögerte kurz, klopfte dann aber an die Tür. Nach einer Weile machte ein blondes Mädchen auf. "Ja bitte?" fragte sie, als sie Kenny entdeckte. "Ähm, hi. Hier wohnt doch Kite, oder?" fragte sie dann. "Wenn er dich als Freundin eingeladen hat, wohnt er nicht hier. Bist du eine Verwandte, Bekannte oder sonst was, dann wohnt er hier. Also, kannst dir aussuchen" meinte sie kess. "Gut, dann wohnt er wohl hier. Ich bin seine Schwester, also gehöre ich wohl zur Verwandtschaft, oder?" fragte sie. Das Mädchen nickte. "Ja, übrigens, ich bin Aka" meinte das Mädchen. "Kenny." "Gut, und jetzt, da du nur mit ihm verwandt bist, kannst du ihn besuchen. Er ist in dem Zimmer da hinten. Ryan müsste auch da sein" meinte sie. Kenny nickte und ging auf die Tür zu, klopfte und trat ein. "Kite, ich hab da ein Pokémon gefangen und würde von dir gerne wissen, welches" begann sie. Kite, der mit Ryan vor dem Computer saß, stand auf. "Nicht jetzt, wir müssen eh noch zu einigen Trainerkämpfen. Kommst du mit?" fragte er. Kenny nickte. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde Kenny schon zu einem Kampf aufgefordert. Kite stupste Ryan und Aka und die drei sahen erwartungsvoll auf Kenny. Der Typ, der sie zum Kampf herausgefordert hatte, hieß Paul. "Gut, sehen wir mal, was du gegen meine Pflanzenpokémon ausrichten kannst" meinte er. Kenny nickte kurz und sah auf Kite. "Soll ich jetzt mit dem einen da kämpfen, wo ich mir gefangen habe?" fragte sie ihn. Er nickte. "Okay, dann..." Kenny griff nach dem Pokéball und warf ihn in die Luft. "Los Pokémon, kämpfe" rief sie und grinste. Als das Pokémon aus dem Ball sprang, sah sie erstaunt nach oben. "Was???" riefen Kite und Paul gleichzeitig. Ryan und Aka starrten nur fassungslos auf das fliegende Pokémon. Dort flog tatsächlich das blaue Eis- Flugpokémon Arktos. Kenny sah ratlos in die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen. "Ist das Pokémon gut?" fragte sie und zeigte auf Arktos. Kite nickte. "Woher hast du das bloß?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Kenny wandte sich ihrem Gegner Paul zu, der ein Endivie in den Kampf geschickt hatte. "Dann, Arktos, mach diese Fliegen-Attacke" bat Kenny. Arktos stieß einen Schrei aus und tat, wie ihm befohlen. Endivie krachte sofort zusammen. "Gegen so ein starkes Pokémon kämpfe ich nicht" meinte Paul und warf Kenny Geld zu - 400 Pokédollar. "Juhu, gewonnen" meinte Kenny fröhlich und rief ihr Arktos stolz zurück. "Das hast du gut gemacht" flüsterte sie ihm noch zu, bevor es im Pokéball verschwand. Ihre Freunde sahen sie noch immer erstaunt an. "Wie hast du ein Arktos gefangen?" wollte Aka wissen. "Das hat mir meinen Donout gestohlen, also hab ich nen Pokéball nach ihm geworfen" erklärte Kenny kurz. Aka sah sie an und fragte dann. "Wollen wir nicht mal ein paar Donouts kaufen?" 


End file.
